Jacob's Imprint?
by Gdysishejnfghjs
Summary: "Annie White is magic itself" A young confident witch with a story beyond your wildest dreams. When Jacob Black imprints on her, he tries to deny it in any way possible because he is blinded by his love for Bella. Annie is intrigued by the world of imprinting but is betrayed by love. Will Jacob learn to accept his imprint? Will jealousy corrupt Bella? REWRITTEN


"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Dominique Carter show, live from London. Today, we have two very special guests. Two extraordinary siblings who helped change the British security guidelines for the better. Please welcome onto the stage Blake and Ava White"

The audience cheered as he said our names. A man holding a clipboard ushered us onto the platform and counted down for us to go up. As his fingers went down to one, Blake grasped my wrist, threw on a dashing smile and dragged me onto stage. His fingers dug deeper and I immediately switched off, stretching my face into a grin and using my other hand to wave at the audience.

"Please sit down." Dominique said, gesturing to the green seats. We obliged.

"So, I hear this is your last week in the country," the audience 'awed' "So how do you plan on spending it?"

"Well, I need to go over national security once more before I leave but the rest of the week is packing." Blake explained. Dominique let out a chuckle.

"What about you, Ava?"

"I'm planning on spending my week at the White Fort." I said. Dominique chuckled again.

"Oh yes, the White Fort. Nobody knows what happens in there other than your family and the students who go there. Very nice. Well, now that you're leaving let's clear up the whole country's doubt. How much did it cost you guys to build the White Fort?"

Blake flashed the audience a smirk," Are you really sure you want to know? It's an awful lot to take in." The audience 'oohed' and talked animatedly among themselves. I heard whispers of three millions and six hundred millions going around the studio.

"Yes! Don't keep us waiting! How much did the White siblings spend to build White Fort?"

"Nine-"Blake started. They gripped their seats in anticipation.

"Hundred-"I continued, watching Dominique rub his hands together in eagerness.

"Million-"Blake went on. Their eyes bulged out and mouths hit the floor.

"-five thousand pounds." I finished off, watching some teenagers jump off their seats and fist pump the air.

"Wowzers! And what happens to the White Fort once you're gone? I hear that no-one in your family would be fitting to take it." Dominique asked. I raised an eyebrow, amused at his choice of words.

"You're quite right Dominique. White Fort will not go to Mother as long as she is with Christian and as we have no other immediate family, we will leave White Fort to the only people capable of looking after the institute-"

"-Maria Waterson, Michael Oliver, Callum Jackson and Amelia Anderson." I completed, without hesitation. There was no question to who we would give our prized possession to, we didn't think twice because White Fort would always belong to us but would be in the care of our good friends.

"You mentioned your mother and Christian. What of them when you leave?"

Ah, of course. Nobody fails to forget the ongoing family feud between the White siblings and their mother. The whole country knows but because of national security under White name, the tabloids don't lay a finger on us.

"Funny you mention that, Dominique. We've left home already, yesterday actually. I know all these years the newspapers couldn't get a scope on White personal life and we want it to stay that way on White Fort. This is a reason why we agreed to do this. We want to make a media based statement to some people. This will of course be our last contact with people outside of security and White Fort."

"Yes, yes! You don't need to ask! Do whatever it is that you must!" Dominique exclaimed, waving his hands around wildly.

"Firstly, we must thank the White Fort students, who have gone through immense pressure under Ava and I. You guys have done so well. Work hard and play hard. Remember that White Fort is not only your education and work, but also your family. We love each and every one of you.

Security will not waver. Just because we're gone, it does not mean that British security will lack. I will keep in touch with my boys, I'm not abandoning you. If you have any doubts or enquiries please go to Callum and Michael. They will sort it out for you in my place.

And lastly, the problems surrounding White property. The family house and property are in Hertfordshire and I am legally eighteen so that cancels out any problems. My lawyer has confirmed that the house was left to me by my father, the house which is being currently used by my mother and Christian-"Alex looked at me and I nodded.

"-We would kindly ask that they leave the White premises and move into the allocated temporary apartment. Further details will be provided by Ms. Waterson and if any problems arise, feel free to contact any of us as necessary.

There is the problem with our father's money, which I am saying right now, belongs to me. It is legally mine and I will not allow another to lay claims on it, not while there is breath in our bodies. British security will not waver under our leave but it is time for a well earned break. Please respect our decision.

Goodbye, goodnight and thank you for having us on your show."

Blake abruptly stood up and offered a hand to me. I took it and together we walked out of the studio, ignoring all the microphones, cameras, flashes, people and voices that surrounded us.

The voice of Dominique Carter repeating in my head, getting hazier by every word.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen were the White siblings, who show us that hard work through suffering rewards."

And truly, it does.


End file.
